The long-term use of a computer mouse can hardly avoid the injury of hands, arms, shoulders and other locations of human body. This consequence is universal and sometimes is rather serious, so it is dubbed “mouse hand”.
The reason is that according to the current design of the operation of mouse keypads, the mouse will be switched “ON” when the key is pressed down and “OFF” when the key is released upward. In correspondence, the mouse will be switched “ON” when the finger presses the key down and “OFF” when the finger lifts.
As the down pressing direction of a finger is same as the direction of gravity and natural relaxation, the workload of finger muscle and tendon is very light during down pressing; whereas as the lifting direction of a finger is adverse to the direction of gravity and natural relaxation, the workload of finger muscle and tendon increases obviously during lifting. In most of the use time, a mouse is in OFF state. In other words, the finger has to be lifted for a long time. This causes flagrant strain and injury of finger tendon and muscle.
In prior art, some mouse have been designed to address mouse hand, such as: magnetic healthcare mouse, drug-magnetic healthcare mouse, infrared healthcare mouse, foot controlled healthcare mouse and vertical hand-held mouse. These mice have the defects like unobvious improvement, complex structure, high mold and production cost, large size and inconvenient use.
During the realization of the utility model, the inventor discovered the prior art had at least the following problems: During the use of a mouse, the finger of the operator is in a strained and non-relaxed lifting state when the mouse in OFF state which takes up the best part of the time. It is extremely likely that this may cause strain and injury of finger tendon and muscle; or even if they have certain healthcare function, they also have the defects like unobvious improvement, complex structure, high mold and production cost, large size and inconvenient use.